FNAF Life in the Lost
by Lunarnugget
Summary: My FNAF story. THE SHIPS ARE MY OPINION, YA DUMB HATERS! All characters aside from Wendy wolf, Deli duck, Della duck, and Dark Blaze belong to Scott Cawthon. Cover Image by Tony Crynight
1. Chapter 1- Bonnie's rival

A cold, bitter wind swept through cracked, ancient stone walls. Curtains swayed back and forth in the gale, and wood creaked loudly. A faint outline banged a hammer into the thick barrier. Nails were scattered around the broken stone and wood. A purple paw held a small hammer. The creature reached down for another nail, then began banging again. It sighed, and flopped over. Its short, bushy tail rubbed onto the floor. Another animal outline reached out and stood it up. "Bonnie, get it done." A masculine voice complained. Bonnie turned to glare at the outline. "I've been trying, Freddy." He hissed. Freddy's short brown fur bristled angrily. Bonnie stared at Freddy. Bonnie's superior gave him one last glare before turning around. Bonnie's piercing red eyes moved back to the mess of parts. Suddenly his knees felt heavy as he stood, and he fell back down. He checked the old fashioned clock on the wall. It read 2:15 AM. "Wendy, Your turn." He called with a small sigh of relief. The plump, longfurred wolf happily trotted over and picked up the hammer in her long, hooked claws. "Go take a break, Bon." She chirped. Bonnie gave her a thumbs up and a grin spread over his pale muzzle. Foxy padded after his sister, but stopped to acknowledge Bonnie's presence. "She wanted me to help her, the lazy shewolf." He growled, but with good humor and laughter in his golden eyes. Chica waddled past, gazing at Bonnie. "Hey Bon, I'm going to the backstage, want to come with?" Bonnie nodded swifly, stumbling as he got to his feet. "S-Sure, Chic." All of them had come up with nicknames for eachother. Freddy was Fred, Bonnie was Bon, Chica was Chic, Foxy was still Foxy, Golden Freddy was Goldie, Endoskeleton was Endo, and Wendy was Wend. Bonnie trotted along the cold, rough floor with Chic by his side. Her luminous, pale magenta eyes stared softly at the backstage. Goldie's head poked out happily, a smile planted on his golden face. "Hey guys, I've been waiting for you all day!" He chuckled. Bonnie couldn't help but grin at the young bear's excitement. Chic grabbed a pizza from in her suit. She handed it to Goldie, and he opened it, setting it down on the table. Endo's silver eyes brightened as the pizza was set down onto the board that he sat on. "Thanks!" They shouted. Chic giggled at the cute younger animatronics. The main animatronics were about 20-23 years old, while the two others were only 17 and 18, Endo being the older. Fred greeted them at the stage, dipping his brown head to Chic, while glaring angrily at Bonnie. The bunny and bear had a fight just a few days before. It was over the closing or reopening. Bonnie suggested to close, since no children ever came, while Fred argued that they'll get a group sometime. Bonnie turned to attack the night guard before Fred could let out a growl. And with a hiss to silence the rumbling in Fred's throat, Bonnie darted away into the black, narrow hall.


	2. Chapter 2- I'm expecting kits!

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Another loud yowl rang out through the air as an animatronic clawed up a guard. The animatronic lifted up the limp body, then smashed through a large glass window. Bon tossed the guard out, then turned to Freddy. "What do you want, Fred?" He sighed. Freddy turned crossly, and padded through the wide open doorway. Foxy met him at the doorway. "Hey Foxy, What's up?" Freddy asked, the sight of his friend brightening his mood. "Nothing, I wanted to kill the guard, but it looks like that purple rabbit beat me to it." Foxy sighed softly. Freddy felt anger rise in his chest. Bon could beat him or Chic to it, but not his BFF. "I'll have a talk with him." Freddy growled. The large bear stomped into the office. "NOBODY, NOT EVEN A CUTE LITTLE JACKRABBIT, WILL EVER BEAT MY DEPUTY TO THE KILL!" Freddy furiously howled. Freddy lowered his big paw to swat the bunny, but Bon was too quick. Bon dashed out through the wide door. Freddy rushed after him. He tackled the bunny to the ground and rose his paw. His paw plummeted, but another paw caught it. The paw was gray and tufty. Freddy released his grip on Bon's throat, and he slipped away, hopping behind purple curtains. Freddy's sharp eyes where wrenched away from the purple animatronic, and his gaze softenened as he saw Wend's alarmed expression. "Wend, I'm s-sorry!" He stammered. Wend's paw rested on her mate's shoulder. "I forgive you, but you have more important things to think about then your past rivalry." She told him firmly. "Like what?" Freddy curiously asked. "I'm expecting kits!"


	3. Chapter 3- Chica draws blood

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've got a lot to attend to. And sorry if this seems like filler so that Freddy and Wendy's kits can stay in Wend for a while. And to that person who keeps leaving rude reviews- You should stop because you're not getting anything on your part. And yes, Rude person, Some of my Ocs are gay. And there's nothing wrong with that. #Gayisokay**

NEW!

Allegiances

Chieftan- Freddy

Chieftess- Wendy

Deputy- Foxy

Healer- Bonnie

Killers- Chica

Messangers- Endo, Golden Freddy

A yellow shadow stalked through a large hall. It peeked into a tiny room, its pale magenta eyes shining. Its head peeked through, a rounded orange beak stretching into the room. The tiny points of millions of sleeked down yellow feathers, coating a thick fabric that had tiny, strong metal parts poking through; not sharp, but strong enough to give you a headache from leaning on them for too long. The yellow thing stepped into the room, the moonlight that streamed through the small glass window bathing over it. It was a chicken, an orange beak and feet with two toes, complete with sharp gray talons. The chicken bared her sharp, white, shining teeth, red gums showing as she lunged onto a man in a dark, navy blue uniform with a golden badge. He let out a cry, cut short as fangs met flesh, sinking in like knives into food. She carried the limp figure over to the window, tossing him out. "That's what you deserve..." She growled, stepping back outside through the opposite door. The animatronic was once again cloaked in the thick, damp blackness of the hallway. The darkness clawed at her as she rushed through to escape it. Suddenly, as the thunder from the crackling storm brought light to the hall, another tall shape emerged, dark and with deep red eyes. The shape, wide eyed with surprise stopped as she nearly crashed into it. "Sorry, Bon!" She chirped, blushing a dark scarlet with embarrassment. The shape chuckled. "It's fine, Chic!" It laughed in a high, masculine voice. Chica blushed again. She let out a yelp of surprise as the bunny flung her onto his back. "Do you need to go anywhere?" He asked. "Y-Yes, the kitchen. I was planning to make some p-p-pizza. Is that a-alright?" She stammered. "That's just fine!I was just about to go settle my differences with Fred." He replied cheerily, his eyes glittering with determination. Chica raced through her memory to remember. She remembered as he swiftly leaped over to the kitchen, setting her down on the tiles before hopping off. Fred and Bon had a huge fight just a few days before. Wendy, or Wend, had stopped Fred by telling him her big news- She was having kits. Wend passed by, her stomach plate bulging already. Soon Bon, as the healer, would have to press the small red button in the office to open it and retrieve the kits. Chica was, though not attracted to Fred whatsoever, confused why he would choose such an overly proud and introverted mate. She almost felt as if he shouldn't have chosen anyone at all. A Chieftan didn't need a Chieftess or kits- His successor would be chosen by the healer and him. The healer would give suggestions, While the Chieftan got to make the final decision. Though Chica was puzzled to why Foxy, a animatronic sharing Wend's negative qualities would chosen as deputy, Chica respected Fred's decision and hoped that he knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4- The new recruits

Allegiances

Chieftan- Freddy (Fred)

Chieftess- Wendy (Wend)

Deputy- Foxy

Healer- Bonnie (Bon)

Killers- Chica (Chi)

Messangers- Endoskeleton 1.0(Endo), Golden Freddy(Goldie)

Foxy padded through an empty hall, his long red fur brushing against the walls. Endo followed him nervously. Foxy knocked on an office door, his large orange paws scarred from years of fighting. "You are in huge trouble," Foxy growled, waiting outside with the young messanger. "You know how angry Goldie is going to be, Endo." Endo flinched at the mention of his elder's name. Foxy felt a tiny pang of regret, but it was washed away by his determination. "What is it?" A large, dark brown bear stomped out of the office. "This young endoskeleton," Foxy flicked his tail towards the shivering gray animatronic. "Has decided that he could tell one of Candy's animatronics about our battle plans at a gathering." Foxy finished with a lash of his bushy tail. Fred narrowed his icy blue eyes. "Endo, my office. NOW." Endo cautiously stepped into the office, Fred right on his tail. Suddenly Foxy heard a slam. "Hey guys, meet our newest recruits!" Bon's voice called. Foxy darted out of the hall to greet them. Foxy jumped as he saw a withered vixen clinging to the wall. "Oh, that's The Mangles, But you can call her Mangle." Bon told him. "She was damaged when her place caught fire." Foxy felt a stab of pity for the mangled pink and white fox. "Anyways," Bon said. "This is Toy Freddy, or Fredrick," Bon pointed to a pale brown and white bear. "Over there are Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, But you can call them Bonbon and Cheeks." Bon gestured towards a icy blue bunny and a pretty yellow chicken. "I think that's it for now," He finished. "Chi will show you around; She's an experienced killer." Bon suggested. The 'Toy' animatronics nodded and started off with Chi. Foxy was tired; He thought that he deserved a rest.


	5. Chapter 5- The Birth

Allegiances

Chieftan- Freddy (Fred)

Chieftess- Wendy (Wend)

Deputy- Foxy

Healer- Bonnie (Bon)

Killers- Chica (Chi)

Messangers- Endoskeleton 1.0(Endo), Golden Freddy(Goldie)

Killers In Training- Toy Freddy(Fredrick), Toy Chica(Cheeks)

Healer In Training- The Mangles(Mangle)

Messangers In Training- Toy Bonnie(Bonbon)

Freddy rushed through a rooms of tables and chairs with a panicked expression, halting beside a violet curtain. Freddy pulled the curtains open and raced over to a small pile of bedding. A small gray wolf lay there, moaning in agony. A thinfurred purple bunny lay beside her, watching and helping. "Fred!" He gasped. Freddy nodded. "How's Wend's birth going, Bon?" He asked nervously. "It's just begun, no kits yet." Bon replied. Freddy quivered anxiously. "You'll be alright, Wend." He whispered to his mate. Wend bit down on a blanket angrily. Bon plunged his paw over to the opening chest plate to tug out a small kit. It flopped helplessly onto the bedding. "The first one has been born!" Bon announced proudly. "Are there going to be more?" Freddy asked, licking the kit to warm it swiftly. "Atleast one." Bon responded, his confidence slipping away. Wend let out a pained cry as her chest plate began to shift. "Another! Mangle, come here and help!" Bonnie called to his apprentice. Mangle crawled into the cove as fast as her tangled legs would carry her. "Mangle, pull!" Mangle obediently started clawing at the sealed and quivering hatch. Wend slapped her long claws away. "Guardbrain! You're hurting me! Use your knuckles!" Wend scolded. Mangle quickly dug her knuckles into the ever growing crack. Suddenly, with a rusted bang, the chest plate swung open. Mangle grabbed a kit with her long claws and began licking it to warm its cold body. Wend gave a final heave and another kit fell out before her chest plate flew back into place, sealing until she went into labor again. Freddy gave a sigh of relief as Wend rose. "They're beautiful." She breathed happily. A brown male bear, a gray male wolf, and a brown shewolf. Wend gestured towards the bear. "I'm naming him Branch." She pointed her tail towards the wolves. "And those two are Flint and Petal." She finished. Freddy breathed heavily. "Those are beautiful names." He told her. Wend blushed happily. Bon broke up the touching conversation by clearing his throat. "We should probably tell the others." He suggested. "Good idea." Mangle said, rushing out of the cove. "Wend's kits are born! We have new additions to our pride!"


	6. Chapter 6- The Skirmish

**Due to some confusion on my part, the nicknames have been removed. Sorry!**

Allegiances

Chieftan- Freddy

Chieftess- Wendy

Deputy- Foxy

Healer- Bonnie

Killers- Chica

Messangers- Endo, Golden Freddy

Killers In Training- Toy Freddy, Toy Chica

Healer In Training- Mangle

Messangers In Training- Toy Bonnie

Kits- Petal, Flint, Branch

Bonnie's shadow swept onto the walls of a brick building. A wide building loomed up ahead, a blue cat by the sign. Bonnie crept quietly, the light of the full moon shining onto his purple pelt. A group of shadows snuck behind him. "Alright," Bonnie whispered to his group, "I'll wait here in case you need to be healed. Foxy, take them in." A tall red canine nodded, his orange and red fur lying flat and sleek. Okay, here's the plan," Foxy began, looking through the killers. "I'll go onto the roof and keep watch. Toy Chica, you can come with me. Chica, wait outside to attack. If we win, we'll get the abandoned warehouse." He ordered. "Why didn't we bring Toy Freddy? He's getting very skilled, and we're vastly outnumbered by their killers!" Toy Chica asked the deputy. Foxy nodded, considering her words. "That's true. But we have to leave him on guard with the others!" Foxy pointed out. Toy Chica dipped her head with understanding. Foxy grabbed Toy Chica and her face instantly turned bright pink and Foxy helped her onto the roof. Toy Chica blushed happily at being alone with the muscular fox. But Foxy wasn't listening. He was warily watching through the sunroof as Chica crept around. Suddenly a flash of dark blue pounced onto her. Old Candy slashed at Chica's back with long, sharp claws. "Quick! Let's go!" Foxy urged Toy Chica. "You don't have to tell me twice!" She agreed. They jumped off of the roof and burst through the door. Foxy sunk his teeth into the fluffy cat's spine, and Toy Chica scraped him with her two glistening talons. Foxy felt blood meet his teeth and Old Candy yowled in pain. He flung them off, which gave Chica a chance to escape. Foxy let out a thin yelp, but jumped again onto the bluegray back of Old Candy. He dug his claws into fur, tugging off multiple clumps of tufty fur. Old Candy's mouth curled into a snarl and Toy Chica tore his flesh. He shook them off and staggered away. The adandoned warehouse was now part of their hunting ground. "Come on, everyone. Let's go home and rest." Foxy beckoned. The others followed him. It was time to go.


End file.
